Known electrical toothbrushes use electricity to drive either a motor or an electromagnetic oscillator to provide direct motion to the toothbrush bristles located on the toothbrush head, such as the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,215,031, 5,226,197, 5,709,004, 5,732,432, 5,987,681, 6,322,573, 6,647,581, 6,779,215, 7,430,777, and U.K. No. 2,237,505. These devices have dedicated bristle structures and mechanical motions to clean teeth, but most have no electrically driven specialized structures to clean the tongue.
Known tongue cleaners are predominately operated by hand. Because they are operated by hand, they have limited abilities compared to electrical models. There are also a few electrical tongue cleaners, but these have only the specialized ability to clean the tongue, therefore requiring a separate device to clean the teeth.
What is needed is a durable, effective and portable electrical hygiene device including both a tooth cleaning device and a tongue cleaning device.